Known devices for transporting containers include transport stars with receptacles for engaging containers. Since containers come in different sizes, it is useful to be able to adjust the sizes of these receptacles to accommodate containers of different sizes.
Known adjustment mechanisms have the disadvantage of having parts that are exposed to outside influence during operation of the transport star. This tends to make it difficult to maintain proper adjustment. In particular, known adjustment, fixing, and/or clamping mechanisms are prone to disruption, for example by being jammed with glass shards.
These components are also located in a hygienic region of a system for filling containers. Unfortunately, they are difficult to clean. As a result, this arrangement is particularly disadvantageous if it is intended that the containers should be filled with microbiologically sensitive and easily contaminated beverages or other foodstuffs.